Counting Bodies Like Sheep To The Rhythm Of War
by Gaaras-Gothic-Ninja-Sappy-Sue
Summary: Gaara has anger managment problems, Kankuro hates him, and Temari won't take him to the hospital in fear that they might take her brother away. But Gaara wasn't Born like this. Something happened that made him like this...or someone.
1. A Happy Family

A/N: Counting Bodies Like Sheep To The Rhythm Of The War Drums reminds me of GAARA so of course this is a Gaara fic- and he is DEMONIC like he's supposed to be!! This is a KankuroGaara Fic- Don't like don't read.

**_Counting Bodies Like Sheep To The Rhythm Of The War Drums_**

****

**_Crippled Anger_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

_"Let's see how you look with this knife through your neck."_

_"GAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"_

_-------_

"You overdid it Gaara.", Kankuro said glaring at his younger brother. Gaara looked up at Kankuro for a quick moment with an expressionless face, before turning and walking up the stairs. Kankuro growled under his breath and sat down on the kitchen table with a scowl.

"I really fucking hate that guy.", He said to know one in paticular- but it didn;t go unheard.

"Don't say that.", Said Temari emerging from the bathroom. Kankuro turned to look at Temari, then snotred.

"What the hell are you wearing?", Temari glared at Kankuro and looked down at her clothes.

"What!? I like this outfit!", She countered, lifting her skirt just a bit and twirling around. Kankuro just laughrd and stood up to go to his room. Walking up the stairs, he glared at Gaara's door whitch was the first door to the left. Gaara would stay in there most of the time - only coming down when Temari forgot to bring up his dinner.- Kankuro never knew what Gaara did in his room. No sound ever came from it. He doubted Gaara ever used the T.V that was in there. As Kankuro passed the door he noted that Gaara's door was slightly crooked- but brushed the thought of it away quickly,

Entering his room Kankuro shut his door and grimaced at the mess. Clothes were scattered in every corner CD's were spread on his desks- his many Game stations stacked in a corner - wires awkwardly surounding them on the verge of twisting and breaking. He shrugged and tried to lay down on his cluttered bed. Closing his eyes he waited for Temari to call for dinner,

---

"OI! KANKURO! DINNER!"

Kankuro winced and slowly got up from his bed. Grabbing a pair of torn slippers he headed out the door, past Gaara's room, down the stairs, into the kitchen, and sat on the table. Temari smirked at him and put the food on the table. Kankuro stared at the plain rice- then looked at Temari. Then looked at the rice again- then turned to look at Temari.

"What the hell?", Asked Kankuro glaring at the food again. Temari laughed.

"You are on a diet Kankuro my brother.", She said still laughing.

"What do you mean a fucking diet?!! I don't need a diet!!"

"Yes you do. Have you been listening to what people say behind your back?"

"No!! Even if I did I wouldn't care!! If I'm hungry I eat- GOD!"

"They call you chubby Kanky"

"Oh fucking wel- What?"

"Chubby Kanky."

"What!! I'm not even that big!!!"

"I know- but you still are heavier than most."

"At least I'm not like that boyfriend of yours-"

"CHOUJI IS FINE JUST THE WAY HE IS YOU DICK!!!"

"0.o"

"Oops...sorry...got a little out of hand there...Just eat it okay. It's a dieting kind of rice that actually makes you stop getting so hungry...I know it's you whose been stealing my chocolate!"

"...Those are yours?"

"They were in my room!!"

"Oh yeah...? You could share you know!! You got like -stacks of them!!"

"I need them!!"

"For what!!! It's not like a flashnading pain reliever damn it!!!"

"...You don't even know!...(sigh)... When a girl...has...things that come...every month...you need - wait- why am I telling you this?"

"Beats me."

"What ever- Just don't touch my chocolate."

"You'r egonna get fat you know."

"So?"

"You just said I need to lose weight because of what people say about me- and you don't count because...?"

"I have a boyfreind."

"What?"

"Hopeless.", Temari walked out of the kitchen with Gaara's food in a tray. The tray had white beans with a decent a mount of meat on the side making some kind of pretty design with the green leaf right in the middle. On thre side of the plate was a cup of what Kankuro presumed was soda. On the left side of the plate was a small pie with a cherry on top.

"What the hell! How come the brat get's to eat like that!!"

"If you haven't noticed Gaara hardly ever eats. If I make something that looks good maybe he'll eat it!", Temari said cheerfully.

"Or he'll show signs of the apocolypse- The bastard."

"Kankuro! You very well know that Gaara has-"

"A sick mind! He cut a guys throat! We had to run out of there!"

"Calm down Kankuro! The guy was pissing Gaara off-"

"Stop taking his side!! The fucker has anger management problems!! We could have taken him to the fucking hospital- bu noooo 'We'll be seperated' you said 'He won't like it there' you said!!"

"You know what? I'm not listening to you!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

Temari stomped up the steps fuming. Kankuro glared after her already red in the face. He stabbed the fork on his plate and began eating the rice that Temari prepared for him.

---

"EEEEEYAAAAA!!!!"

Kankuro jerked up almost knocking down his chair in the process. The scream was Temari's. His eyes widened when he realized it was coming from Gaara's room. He ran up the stairs and burst through the door.

Blood.

-----

I kinda like where this story is going.


	2. Dinner Time

A/N: I have nothing to say (gasp)

-

**_Counting Bodies LIke Sheep To The Rhythm Of The War Drums._**

**_I Don't Want To Die Inside Just To Breathe In_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

"TEMARIIIII!!!!!!"

Kankuro ran over to his sister who was situated in the corner of the room, staring at the other side of the wall. Blood covered her face, her eyes were bloodshot, tears silenttly dripping from them. The plate of food was smashed against the wall besides Gaara's bed. Kankuro shook Temari frantically, trying to make her snap out of it.

"Temari! Temari!", He repeated over and over until Temari finally blinked.

"Kan-Kankuro...?, Temari said dazily. Kankuro sighed in relief then wiped some blood off of her face.

"Temari- What happened?"

"...Ga-Gaara...He-"

"Gaara!". Kankuro turned around darting his head from sideto side trying to find Gaara. Finally Kankuro found Gaara sitting o the bed back facing him.

"GAARA!!! HOW COULD YOU!!"

"Kan-Kankuro- wa-wait a minute..."

Kankuro ignored her and stalked over to Gaara and grabbed his shoulders. With all his strength Kankuro flung Gaara off the bed letting his head come crashing into the wall. Temari screamed. Kankuro was blinded by rage and didn't pay attention to the trail of blood that seeped from the wall where Gaara just hit. Gaara was on the floor a while before he twitched and got up slowly. Gaara stared at Kankuro with emotionless eyes- Kankuro glared back at him. Trying so hard to stop his fist from connecting with Gaara's pale face.

"How...dare you...hurt Temari like that..."

Gaara continued to stare at Kankuro-then turned to look at Temari who was staring at Kankuro as well- except with pleading eyes.

"Kankuro...please...I-I-m alright...", Temari started to say, trying her best to avert Kankuro's attention to Gaara- to her. She started to stand up.

"Kankuro...he didn't mean it-"

"I'm going to kill this bastard...", Kankuro said under his breath.

"NOOO!!! KANKURO PLEASE!!"

"TEMARI!! HE ALMOST KILLED YOU!!!"

"It wasn't his fault!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN IT WASN'T HIS FUCKING FAULT!!!"

"Please ...Kankuro...Lets just leave okay?"

After along while Kankuro finally took one step back, grabbing Temari in the process, and walking out of the room. Kankuro went to the second door to the right- It was Temari's room. Kankuro shoved Temari on the bed without saying anything and turned to leave. Temari stared after Kankuro with confusion written on her face. A few minutes later Kankuro came back with a jar in his hands. Temari immediately noticed the medicine and relaxed. Kankuro dabbed the cream all over Temari's face with his hands, ignoring the fact that blood was still not cleaned off. Temari ignored it as well. Finally after a few minutes Kankuro pulled back and stared at his work for a while. He turned away and stood up when he was done.

"Kankuro-"

"What did he do to you.", Kankuro said cutting her off. Temari paused. Then she opened her mouth as if going to say something- but quickly closed her mouth again."

"Temari...tell me what he did..." Kankuro repeated in a more pleading manner. Temari sighed and began to speak.

"I came in his room to give him his food...like I always do...", She started to say,

"I saw him on the edge of the bed rocking back and forth staring at the wall...".She paused and gulped as if recalling the memory.

"I called to him...Usually he answers back by grunting- but he didn't this time...So as a normal worried sister would ...I walked over to him..."

There was along pause.

"And...", Kanuro said still not turning around.

"...He...was holding..."

"...He was holding...?"

"It was...I don't know...hair...Some kind of ...hair...I-It was a brownish color...I...I asked him what it was...and he looked at me with...mean eyes...that's when...thats when he got up...he...he pushed me...agaist the wall...the plate flew up and crashed agaist the wall...then you came in..."

"But what about the blood?", Asked Kankuro finally turned around. There were tears in his eyes on the verge of falling.

"Temari...how did the blood get all over your face?"

Temari looked aqway quickly.

"Kankuro- that wasn't my blood...It was Gaaras...before you came in...he held my face with his bloody hands...then went back to his bed..."

"...Temari...you're not telling me something...I was half way done with my food when you screamed...something more happened before he pushed you...Temari tell me what it was that happened!"

Tears involuntarily cascaded from Kankuro's eyes. Temari looked away.

"I-I'm telling you what happened...Please...lets just leave it at that.-"

"NO!! Temari you don't understand! Do you know how...how scared I was when I saw you on the ground- with blood all over your face?-"

"It wasn't mine!-"

"I don't care!! I was scared as hell!! You looked like...you looked like mom.."

Realization hit Temari fast. He uttered a small gasp before slowly gulping.

"Kankuro...". Her voice cracked- She was begininning to cry as well.

"Kankuro I'm so sorry..."- She got up and hugged Kankuro tightly. Kankuro let out a loud shakey sob.

"I died inside when she died...And she died to let me live..."

--

Gaara stepped away from the door where was listening in on the conversation. His fist clenched and he gritted his teeth.

"How...**dare**...she..", He said through gritted teeth before stalking down the stairs and going out the door- Ready to kill.

----

Confusing I know- but it's suppoed to be- you'll realize the piont of the story...the past of the family...ect- i the next- and further chapters


	3. Temmy and KankyChan

A/N:Sappy is back- (applause) Sorry im taking so long on my stories- I've been to busy...admirig my Myspace page

-

**_Story- Counting Bodies Like Sheep To The_ _Rythmn Of_ _The War Drums._**

**_Chapter- I would dare you to cry but my mind is far off thinking about him_**

-

-

-

You could hear the sickening crack of the skull being smashed open from outside the apartment door of the second floor in a paticularly old and peeling building if you actually had the heart to care. The screams stopped a long time ago. No police were called, because the people in the building knew that they would never come. Thay were used to the screams in this part of Japan. It was where all the drug dealers would go and hardly- no, never get caught when they planned their deals just right. This was the place where you could garantee someone would get shot- or a little kid was going to get hit by a drunken driver. The people in the city stopped caring along time ago. Goth punks ruled some of the streets blaring screaming music, with obscenities leaking from the speakers. Gangs ruled most streets, beating up anyone who trespassed on there turf.

Gaara loved this part of town. It was his own little happy place.He smiled as the blood dripped down his shaking fingers, still a bit disappointed when the screams had stopped. He dropped the hammer and left the apartment, ignoring the stares in the hallways.

Exiting the building. he decided to finally head home. 'Hopefully...', he thought.'Kankuro isn't mad anymore...' He began to let his mind drift away with the thoughts of Kankuro in his head- That was until a rock came smacking him hard in the back of his skull.

He didn't scream, he didn't even grunt, as he fell to the ground. You couldn't tell if he was hurt or not because he got up easily as nothing had happen. There was only one difference. The menacing glare Gaara directed at the direction the rock came from.

He stood up, slouching a bit. alowing his red hair to cover his eyes. He could see three men emerge from the shadows, a smirk on each of their faces.

"Well, well, well...what do we have here?", Said one person. He had dark hair, but not exactly black. He seemed to be the leader of the group, since he was the most built and tallest. He stood ahead of the rest of the group arms crossed, smirk getting wider by the second.

"We have another trespasser, boss. What do you want us to do with him?"

There was a long pause. The leader made it longer when he pulled out a ciggerate and took his time to light it up. Finally, with a steaming ciggerate in his mouth, he said in a hoarse voice,

"Kill em, and stuff him in a plastic bag."

Hoarse laughter followed as two of the gang members stepped up from behind thier leader, and took out two metal rods from one of thier baggy pants pockets. Gaara's glare went away and he stepped foward, as if daring the guys to hit him. He was smirking now, and his eyes were wide and bloodshot. He opened his mouth just a bit.

**"Come."**

---

Temari stood in the porch staring into the night intently. She faintly heard the door to the house open and quiet footsteps behind her.

"He won't be coming back anytime soon, you know.". Said Kankuro stepping right beside Temari. Temari sighed and looked at Kankuro with pleading eyes.

"Kankuro...maybe...what if...what if he got hurt?"

"Serves him right."

"Kankuro! Don't say that!...He-he's your brother!-"

"I don't see him as my brother and I never will."

"Please...We should...call the police-"

"NO!- We will not call the police!"

"Kankuro, its been weeks! He doesn't stay out that long!-"

"He can rot in the street for all I care! He's a monster Temari, why can't you understand that!! Why do you insist on loving him!!-"

"Because he's my brother!!"

"He's a MONSTER!!"

"SO ARE YOU!!!"

"..."

"..."

"...What?"

"...Kankuro...remember...when we were young...and those kids would make fun of Gaara...remember how you helped him?"

"What are you talking about I never helped Gaara-"

"Of course not...You don't remember anything from your childhood..."

"..Temari...what are you talking about?"

"Kankuro...try to remember something...anything from when we were younger..."

"...I...I remember...I...remember..."

"(sigh) Kankuro you won't be able to remember anything.- You fell on your head while playing with these older guys, and you were sent to the hospital. The docter said you had long term memory loss that could never be healed. So you had to start over. Along the way you lost your love for Gaara, cause dad had to take care of you and you listened to everything he said...you became just like the people who would call Gaara names...the monsters...You stopped doing things you'd normally do... like making puppets, and...and calling me Temmy- chan...Do you want to know how I now the difference between those monsters and real people?"

"..."

"I was a monster too..."

"Temari..."

"I hated Gaara with all my might, and I didn't even know why... The only reason I could come up with at the time was that he was different- so he had to be treated differently...Daddy loved it when I...when I hated Gaara...when I hit him...And for a time I hit Gaara only to get the approval attention of dad...I never did it around you..cause I know you'd hate me if I did...When you lost your memories...your love for Gaara was gone...and you began turning into a monster...always hitting him...and calling him names...but one day...I saw you do it up close...and that day...I cried...You hit Gaara, right in front of dad, shoving him and not caring that he cried...You were ruthless...and as I watched you...instead of actually seeng you...I...I saw me...beating my brother...hurting an innocent child!! (sob!) I saw me killing him- making him Bleed!!!! I saw me with horns like the devil just...just...(sob)...being a monster..."

Temari rubbed her temple as she cried, leaving Kankuro to think for a moment. Kankuro stared straight ahead, with a wide eyed expression just...staring..

"From that day on...", started Temari after a long moment of silence

"I promised myself to be the best big sister there ever was...I vowed to take care of Gaara...and stop being a monster..."

Another signifigant pause followed. That was until Kankuro spoke.

"I...I still think he's a monster...but..."

He turned to Temari and smiled a big smile.

"I guess if I learned to love him he wouldn't hurt so much...Temmy- chan."

Temari stared at Kankuro for the longest time before screaming and glomping him.

"Kankuro!! Thak you, thank you, thank you!!"

Kankuro smiled sheepishly and went inside.

"We still shouldn't call the police- I'll go find him instead...it would be best that way..."

Temari nodded her head, and watched Kankuro go inside. She smiled.

"Thank you...Kanky- chan..."

---

You know...i kinda rushed the conversation with Kankuro and Temari...damn...hope you liked it though...please review..


	4. Kongata Harlem

A/N:I have nothing to say.

**_Story- Counting Bodies Like Sheep The Rythem Of The War Drums_**

**_Chapter- Its The Static Feeling I Get When I Think Of You That Makes Me Want To Kill Eveything In Sight_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

_The two men ran at Gaara readying thier poles to hit him. Gaara smirked and moved slightly to the left when one of the taller men swung it. He missed by a hair and growled over at Gaara._

_"Haru- Take him from behind!", Shouted the taller one. The shorter one now known as Haru nodded, and ran behind Gaara with the pole in his hand. He swung it and Gaara ducked. The taller one came suddenly, and out of no where kicked Gaara while he was distracted by Haru's attack. Gaara fell back to the floor, but didn't make a sound. Haru ran to Gaara and connected the pole with his face with a thwap. The larger one stuck his pole to Gaaras stomach, but still Gaara said nothing. Haru began reapetedly thwapping Gaara with constant hits with his pole. The larger one joined in as well, thwapping Gaara with twice as much force. Gaara fell to the ground face down._

_The boss started to chuckle. He walked over to Gaara and stared down at him. Gaara was turned away from them face against the cold cement ground. _

_"You do realize your fate don't you?...", When Gaara didn't answer he continued._

_"You're going to die here. No one will know where you are- and do you know why?...", He paused again letting the others anticipate._

_"Because you're stuffed in a bag!!!", He shouted gleefully, and let out an uproaring laugh. His lackies started to chuckle nervously, trying to follow their boss. The boss suddenly stopped and glared down at Gaara with pitch black eyes. He kicked him in the ribs and rolled Gaara over. Gaara's eyes were wide open staring up at him with a distant smirk on his face. The boss jumped a little, but quickly tried to hide his surpise by spitting in Gaaras face. Gaara spit right back._

_"You liitle shit- I'LL KILL YOU!!", The boss screamed raising his hand._

_Everything seemed to go in slow motion from there. Gaara had gotten up in lighting speed, and brought his fist to the bosses face. The impact sent him flying, leaving the one known as Haru and the larger one to watch in bafflement. Gaara turned his head slowly to face the two. His breathing was heavy and seemed labored. His eyes were wide and blood shot facing the two, who had begun to slowly back up. Gaara picked up a scrape of wood that was near him and turned back to the boys with his smirk gone. _

**"Lets see if you like getting hit with a stick."**

**---**

Why Kankuro chose to find Gaara he'll never know. For one thing, where was he supposed to look? Gaara could of gone anywhere, and on top of that- it was freezing. He didn't realize how cold it was until he was at least three long blocks away from the house. He doubted Gaara had brought a jacket with him, and he new Temari would have wanted him to lend Gaara his so...damn.

He sighed and continued to walk.

'_If I was a rampaging monster determined to kill all things that moved...where would I go?'_

Kankuro stopped and looked up at a sign. 'Kongata Harlem' it said. Kankuro thought for a while.

_'This is the wrost place in the city...would Gaara go here?_' He shrugged and began walking towards Kongata street.

---

One hour later Kankuro found himself exhausted from all the walking he had done. So far he saw no sign of Gaara. The air seemed colder in this part of town, and he was beginning to think that it wasn't worth finding his psycho killer of a brother. He could have been sitting on his bed at home...maybe sipping a cup of tea...sneaking another a bar of chocolate from his sisters room...

"KYAAAAA!!!!"

A battle cry erupted Kankuro of his pleasent thoughts. His head darted towards the noise in search of the owner. Chances are, if you heard a scream like that, Gaara was most likly the cause of it.

Kankuro ran toward it, and made a turn in the ally way into an old apartment building. He heard the same scream again, only louder, followed by a shrill baby crying. He was in the second floor now, pounding on every door until finally he saw an open door. He rushed in and saw something that made him gasp.

Blood.

Kankuro winced at the view. A womans head lay bashed open on the ground, with a look of pure horror on her face. The shrill voice of a baby came again and Kankuro once again ran to the noise.

"Gaara!", he yelled opening the bedroom door. But...there was one problem...it wasn't Gaara. Well, that is unless Gaara had dyed his hair black and grew a good 10 more inches in a few weeks. But Kankuro knew for sure that it wasn't Gaara. The man held a baby in his arms, hanging it over a ledge. When Kankuro came in he slowly turned his head Kankuro's way. Kankuro gulped at the look in his pitch black eyes. The man growled and held the baby roughly by his hands.

"What the hell do you want.", He said in a hoarse voice. Kankuro stayed silent a bit before finally speaking.

"I...I was looking...for my brother..."

The man looked at him a little while longer before smirking. You mean the one who killed Sakura?"

Kankuro gulped.' _Who the hell is Sakura'_ He thought.

"Uh...I guess...d-did he have red hair?", Kankuro asked quietly.

The man chuckled.

"Yeah...he had red hair...Seeing that he had blood splattered all over it..." He said in a seemingly amused voice.

Kankuro figured it was best to stay quiet.

"We were newly weds you know...". The dark haired man said breaking the silence.

"Me and Sakura, I mean..."

Kankuro gulped again.

"I-I really am s-sorry about that...Gaara gets this way...sometimes..."

Kankuro mentally cursed his choice of words. His brother just killed a guys wife and all he could say was sorry for his loss. But surprisingly the man in front of him didn't seem that...affected. Instead he chuckled once more.

"See this baby here?". He said holding the whimpering baby up. Kankuro hesitantly began to nod his head.

"Do you you know what I'm going to do with it?", The black haired man said turning to look at the baby again. Kankuro forced himself to ask -

"What?"

The black haired man smirked as he turned his head back to Kankuro again.

**"Im going to kill it."**

---

Temari looked at her watch. It has been only afew hours since Kankuro had gone but still- she was worried. She knew Kankuro woud be okay- but what about Gaara? What if he had finally met his match? What if he was somewhere in a bag cut in little pieces? Temari mentally slapped herself, and continued to wash the dishes. There was no where she was going to think about somehting like that in a time like this. She had to be strong and believe in her brothers.

Temari shut off the water, moments later. Wiping her hands she walked up the stairs and prepared to have a little Temari time. She wanted to keep her mind off the horrible things at the moment. She went up in her room, and closed the door quietly even though she was the only one in the house. She went to her closet and took out a small box that said -DON'T TOUCH- in big letters. She opened the box and a smile came to her face when she saw the many chocolate bars scattered inside it. She had everything, from Snickers to Crunch. The box would make your mouth water with just a glimpse. Carefully walking to her bed she let the chocolets fall out onto the bed. Silently she started counting them.

"...7...12...22...34...47...48...49...49...49..."

Temari looked around for more chocolate but found none. She checked if she had dropped any on the floor but she didn't. Anger suddenly began to boil within her.

"GAAAAAH WHERE THE HELL IS MY FIFTYTH PIECE!!!!!!"

---

Kankuro didn't know why but a sudden shiver went down his spine. His attention went back to the dark haired man in front of him. He had turned around again holding the baby over a ledge. Kankuro went on immediate alert.

"W-wait a minute!!", He said running over to the man. The man growled under his breath and let the baby go. Kankuro pushed the man aside and caught the baby by its waist. The feeling of being grabbed must of hurt or frighten the baby because it let out a shrill cry and started to cry rather loudly. Kankuro apoligized even though he knew the baby wouldn't understand. The dark haired man stood up straight and glared at Kankuro.

"Let him go..."

"S-sir please...I know you're upset but you can't take it out on your chi-"

"What the hell do you mean 'my child'? That shit isn't mine!!! I came here ready to kill the whore but I found something better instead. Your _brother _was smashing the sluts head to pieces- It was a beautiful sight actually..."

"Sir..please.", Kankuro said, his voice firm.

"I couldnt even see that sickening pink hair anymore!! It was wonderful-"

"YOU'RE SICK!!!", Kankuro screamed already disgusted.

"You would do the same if you found out your child wasn't even yours- Especially if the real father was your 'best friend'"

"I wouldn't kill the child!"

"Sure you wouldn't.", said the man before running towards Kankuro and slamming him into the ground, along with the baby. Luckily Kankuro was on the bottom making it less panful for the child in his hands. The man walked up to him in a fast pace and bent down to pry the baby out of Kankuro's hands. Kankuro didn't let him. Instead he brought his leg up and kicked the man in his stomach. The man fell back with a silent scream, and passed out. Kankuro sighed and got up. He was wearing combat boots- he could only imagine how much that had hurt. He put he now silent baby in the crib beside him. He stared into Sapphire orbs for a long while before sighing.

"I'm sorry...but I can't take you home..."

The baby stared up and tilted his head. Kankuro smiled and brought a finger to brush blond hair aside.

"I'm sure when you're 'father' wakes up he'll realize he was wrong and take care of you...", Kankuro doubted the words as it came out of his mouth. But he couldn't take the baby home. His house was already fucked up and he didn't need a child to witness it. Besides, where the hell could they get rhe money to raise another one? They hardly pay off rent now...The baby began to make cute gurgling noises, and brought its fingers to its mouth. Kankuro turned away from th gurgling baby with a solemn face and headed out the door. He brought his fingers to the door handle-

He paused.

---

Gaara walked down the cold streets with his flimsy sweater- he didn't shiver- but it didn't mean he wasn't cold. He knew the way back home easily and hoped to reach there in less than an hour. Blood stained his sweater, and pants though you couldn't see it since they were black. He had washed his hands to get rid of the blood in a puddle on the floor due to previous rain. While walking he pondered on how his siblings were doing at home. Temari was probably celebrating his lack of presence and dragging Kankuro with her. He growled when he thought about the blond girl. Because of her Kankuro changed, because of her dad had beaten him into a pulp. Now she used this fake ' I care for you' scam to make it up to Gaara. Gaara wasn't going to fall for it, oh no- he would die before he forgave that bitch.

Still in his thoughts he didn't realize the figure coming towards him.

"GAARA!!"

Gaara looked. He could recognize that voice anywhere. He squinted slightly and no doubt there was Kankuro walking towards him.

With a baby in his hands.

--

All done. I think this chapter sucked- oh well- Review anyway- I don't care if you hate it, write a review anyway!


	5. And Then There Were Four

A/N: Oh my lord. WHat am I going to write for this story...

**Counting Bodies Like Sheep To The Ryhmn Of The War Drums**

Knock Knock

Temari stopped what she was doing immediately to run down the stairs and open the door.

"Gaara?!" Indeed there was Gaara standing right beside Kankuro with his arms crossed, glaring holes into Temari forehead. Temari smiled anyway.

"Gaara! Where were you?", she said opening the door so the both of them could go in. Gaara pushed pass Temari and stomped up the stairs, not bothering to look back. Temari stared worridly behind him.

"Wait..Gaara...aren't you hungry...?

"Leave him alone Tem, we have biggeer problems at hand."

"What do you mean bigger problems...at...hand..."

Temari looked at the baby who sat between Kankuro's arms.

"Kankuro...is...that..."

Kankuro ignored her.

"Okay- We need diapers, baby food, milk, more diapers, chew toys, dolls, and baby clothes, 'cause I really didn't have the time to pick out clothes in that guys apartment-"

"Kankuro..."

Kankuro didn't stop talking.

"Oh and some potty training equipment because there is no way I'm gonna deal with poop in my room-"

"Kankuro.", Temari said more firmly.

"Oh...and Temari, you know how to carry a baby, right? I sure don't 'cause this things been squirming in my arms ever since I-"

"Kankuro!"

"What?!?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing, bringing a baby into our house with no explanation what so ever?!"

"Uh...I was hoping we could just...skip the explanations and just get on with our lives-"

"We can't possibly get on with our lives with a child right beside us!"

"Yes we can! I'll justt have to work double shift, and maybe Gaara could get a job and-"

"Kankuro listen to yourself! We can't have a baby into this house!! It's...Its dangerous!! And we're going to have to be there for it all the time..."

"We could take turns carrying for it-"

"Or we could give it to a foster home-"

"No! The nearest foster home is hundreds of miles away, and I really don't feel like renting another car-"

"Come on Kankuro! You don't know anything about carrying for a child, and neither do I! Not only that, what if Gaara happens to not like the baby and decides to-"

"Don't worry about- Gaara won't do anything to the baby-"

"How do you know for sure?!"

"I talked to him on the way here... he won't do anything to the baby-"

"You talked to him?"

"Yeah...I talked to him..."

"Well...what did you talk about? Did you...bond...?"

"NO!! I mean...No...Temari...I don't know what the hell you did to Gaara when you were young but he really...really...hates you."

Temari sighed.

"He talked about me?"

"Yeah...He said that you..."

"What? What did I do?"

"Nothing. Forget it. We need supplies-"

"Kankuro!"

"What?!"

"What?"

"What did he say about me?"

"I promised not to tell-"

"Liar! What did he say!"

"He...said that you...he said that he wouldn't have to hurt the baby...He said that being the monster you were, you'd do it by yourself..."

"Wha...He said that...I was gonna..."

Kankuro sighed.

"Temari...look..I know he didn't-"

"Im gonna kill him!!!!!", screamed Temari turning red.

"Temari?!"

Temari stopped.

"I...", she started to say...

"I'm really sorry...I'm just...really confused right now..."

"It's alright Temari, I am too..."

Temari nodded her head.

"Okay... Now tell me the whole story."

"What story?"

"How did you get this baby?"

"Oh...yeah...that...Uh...You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Why would I not believe it, Kankuro?- I'm all ears, okay?"

"Fine...here goes."

---

"YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT?!!"

"No I don't- but it's the truth.", Kankuro said stroking the babies head.

"Kankuro...I can't...we can't have a baby in this house..."

"I know Temari, I know. But we can't give it up. We can't."

"...Kankruo- Why do you care so much for this...this child that you don't even know?"

"I don't know...Something just tells me...that it would be safer in our hands."

"...But...but...we can't!! I mean...a baby will be like...like...I don't know- Hell!! Babies are a great responsibility and I'm really not ready for-"

"Temari! Look! I promise this baby won't be a problem- I'll take care of it most of the time since I brought it here and I could probably-"

"Kankuro!!! No! No! No!! We absolutley can't have a child in this house!! I won't..I won't allow it!! Kankuro you have to give it back!!"

"We can't give it back! There's no one to give it back to!"

"Then we send it to a foster home. You were exaggerating when you said a foster home was hundreds of miles away. Theres one right in Kongata city-"

"NO!! We can't leave it there!"

"Well why not?! It'll save us a hell of alot of trouble rather then going all the way to Hokshimata. Its's like a five hour ride by car- IF theres no heavy traffic!"

"Temari, you know how bad of a place Kongata is! The baby'll get killed the day after we put him in the foster home!-"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!! IT'S NOT OUR BABY SO WHY SHOULD WE EVEN CARE!!?"

"..."

"..."

"...Temari...", Kankuro said with his mouth open.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? Of course the child matters! Every child matters! How could you say something like that...?"

Temari looked lost for a moment and put her hand on her forhead. She breathed deeply, and sighed.

"Look...I'm really sorry...I guess I'm just...PMSing or something...Look...Kankuro...I'm really tired, I waited for you guys all night and I just can't think straight..Lets..lets decide tommorow okay?"

Kankuro nodded.

"Alright...We'll decide tommorow.."

Temari yawned and went up stairs.

_'Shes just PMSing'_ He thought.

_Theres nothing wrong with her. She's not heartless...she's just...not feeling well._

Kankuro looked back at the conversation he had with Gaara-

----

_The beginning of the walk was silent for the most part. Gaara had a agreed to follow Kankuro home without much of a problem. He hadn't even asked what Kankuro was doing here in the first place- with a baby no less. Six minutes into the walk Kankuro had decided it was time to speak._

_"Um...Gaara...?"_

_Gaara's eyes shifted so he could look at Kankuro while he walked._

_Kankuro continues to talk._

_"Look...um..Temari was really worried about you these past few weeks..."_

_Gaara's eyes darkened at the sound of Temari's name. Kankuro noticed._

_"Look Gaara...Temari told me all about the past. You know- of how she used to pick on you all the time and beat you up while dad watched. And how I used to be there for you before I fell on my head and lost all my memories..."_

_"Fell on your head and lost your memories? Is that what that bitch told you?"_

_Kankuro gasped. How long was it since Gaara had actually spoken to him? He had forgotten what his voice sounded like. Dead... Unused...Neglected. It took a while for Kankuro to actually figure out what Gaara had just said._

_"Gaara! Don't call Temari that! She loves you very-"_

_"Temari does not love anything but herself and her chocolate."_

_"Gaara! You can't say that! She loves you, she loves me- She loves both of us."_

_"Keep playing her sick game Kankuro.", Gaara said indifferently._

_"You'll realize soon enough, what kind of monster she is-"_

_"You're one to talk, Gaara! You kill people for fun!-"_

_"I don't kill people for fun, ...Theres slways a good reason as to why I hurt them-"_

_"Gaara that doesn't matter! What I'm, saying is, you can't blame Temari for something that she's trying to fix! She wants to be your friend Gaara- She wants to be there for you! She wants you to forget the past and let her love you like a sister should-"_

_"Kankuro, she never changed. She never changed at all. She's just taking your memory loss to an advantage-"_

_"Gaara what are you-"_

_"When you were little, Temari played a prank on you. She made you believe that if you ran around blind folded and jumped off a cliff all your dreams would come true. You believed her, jumped from the roof of the house, damaged your skull and was sent to the hospital. Dad asked what happened and she said I pushed you off the roof. Of course after that you had to be taught how to live 'again' and Temari took advantage of that, making you hate me till this very day..."_

_"Gaara- YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT BULLSHIT!!"_

_"No I don't Kankuro, but it's the truth."_

_Kankuro stopped walking and his eyes darkened._

_"Your such a monster Gaara!! YOU'RE SUCH A MONSTER!!"_

_"..."_

_"Temari cried to me saying how much she was sorry- and how much she missed you!! Give her a chance Gaara- Give her just one chance!!"_

_Gaara stopped walking as well and turned to look at Kankuro._

_"You honestly...believe her Kankuro..?", he siad softly._

_"All those things she tells you..."_

_Kankuro stared into Gaaras eyes intently, uncousiously holding the baby tighter in his hands. Gaara's eyes were empty. Lifeless. Dark. It was a solid icy green color that could peirce any persons mind, forcing its way in telling you- Hate Me, Despise Me- Loath Me. If Gaara ever had any decency in those eyes it was gone now. Gone forever._

_Kankuro gulped._

_"Gaara...do you dislike her that much...?"_

_Gaar looked away._

_"I don't 'dislike' her, Kankuro..", He siad quietly._

_"I despise her, I hate her with every fiber of my being, Kankuro...", He said this with the same low, and dead voice._

_"Kankuro...", He said again._

_Kankuro gulped._

_"I want to bash her head open, I want to spill her brains,I want to tear her inside out so that the monster she is on the inside can be revealed...", he puased to turn back at Kankuro again._

_"...But you're the only one stopping me Kankuro..If I do that...you'll hate me...wouldn't you...?"_

_Kankuro swallowed hard._

_"G-Gaara...I don't...I don't think...Temari's capable...of...making you so...angry...You had a troubling childhood right..?...Or maybe it wasn't Temari..maybe it was dad...Maybe dad made you this way...Maybe his lack of love for you made you-"_

_"No. No, Kankuro...Thats not it...Thast not it at all. Dad loved me more than Temari, He just felt it was right to fake hate because mother died because of me-"_

_"Gaara lets not talk about mother..."_

_"It was an accident Kankuro...I didn't mean to hurther-"_

_"Gaara please...lets not talk about her-"_

_"I remamber when she was still alive...she sung songs to us, and she loved us for different reasons..."_

_"Gaara...please...", Kankuro was starting to sweat now, the baby shaking in his hands_

_"Temari was her favorite helper..."_

_"Gaara!"_

_"You were her favorite puppet master..."_

_"GAARA!!"_

_"And I ...was her punching bag-"_

_"GAARA SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!"_

_Before Gaar knew it, he was on the floor with a throbbing pain coming emitting form his cheek. Kankuro had managed to punch him, while carrying the baby in an uncomfortable position with one hand. The baby immediately started crying. Kankuro ignored it, and glared at Gaara who was rising from the ground. He got up as if nothing had happend to him. He looked at Kankuro for a moment, eyes dim-broken...But still expressionless. He stared at Kankuro for a long time, then his eyes slowly shifted to the baby who was still crying in his arms._

_"Thats not how you hold a baby...", he said quietly before looking away._

_Kankuro glared at Gaaras profile for a long time before sighing._

_"Look..Gaara..I'm sorry...but I really, really don't like it when people talk about mom..."_

_Gaara didn't look at Kankuro._

_"Are you planning to keep the baby?", Gaara said still not looking at Kankuro._

_Kankuro sighed._

_"Yeah..and about the baby...Gaara...please promise me you won't do anything to it..."_

_Gaara's lips twitched and from what Kankuro could see it was Gaaras way of smiling._

_"I would never...harm...a child...Besides...I won't have to do anything Temari, being the moster she is, will kill the baby herself."_

_Kankuro glared._

_"Gaara! Please! C'mon- Temari isn't-"_

_"Temari hates kids..she told me..."_

_"Gaara you're sucha liar- Temari could never-"_

_"Tenmari could never hate kids right? Well why did she abort Chougi's child without telling him?"_

_"Gaara- What the hell are you-"_

_"Temari would never do this, Temari would never do that, Open your eyes Kankuro." Gaara's voice rose half a disible for the first time._

_"Kankuro...Keep falling into her trap. Sooner or later it'll be to late."_

_Gaara began walking home. leaving Kankuro behind. Kankuro walked a saft distance away from him until they reaches his house._

_---_

Kankuro sighed, and the baby wriggled in his arms. He looked down at it and smiled.

"Well hey there little...um..."

Well... this is a problem. Kankuro ddin't know weather it was a boy or girl, and the only way to find out was to...

Hell. No.

"Temari!!", shouted Kankuro running up the stairs and banging his way into Temari's room. Temari screamed and fell off her bed. When she got up and saw Kankuro she fumed.

"Kankuro!! What the hell is wrong with you!! You scared the shit out of me!!!"

Kankuro ignored the comment and went over to Temari.

"Temari, I need you to find out if this is a girl or boy.", he said ina serious tone. Temari smacked him upside the head.

"Why don't you find out yourself!!!" ,she shouted.

Kankuro looked at Temari desperarely.

"Because it might be a girl!!"

Temari smacked Kankuro upside the head again.

"It's a child you stupid idiot!! It doesn't matter!!"

"Temari what are you saying!!? You know how I feel about stuff like this! I will not look, or feel or try to find out if thats a boy or not!!!"

"Well neither am I!!"

"C'mon Temari!! You're a girl right? You're supposed to know how to deal with stuff like this!"

"Not all girls actually want to do things like this you know!! Besides- for babies it doesn't matter weather they're boys or girls-"

"Of course it matters if they're boys or girls!! You can't buy spider man clothes for a girl can you?!"

"Yes you can!! Adults think it's cute! Besides- there are nuetral colors as well, like white, yellow, orange, baby blue, light green-"

"Thats not the point Temari!! What are we going to name the kid- and we certaintly can't call it an 'it' for the rest of it's life!!"

"Whoa there partner- We never agreed on keeping the baby in th first place! These are the exact problems I feared would come up if we actually decided to keep it!!"

"C'mon Temari- please!! Just for a week- no a month! We would have everything figured out by then!-"

"A month?! With a kid in our house! Kankuro do you even realize the words coming out of your mouth!?"

"C'mon Temari please just-"

" Kankuro I understand what you're trying to say, but what you're suggesting is illegal!! We can't just keep a baby you find in some drunken guys apartment!"

"I know Temari but we've done some illegal things before, right? We just have to keep it low-"

"Kankuro I don't beleive you! We are not keepin this baby!! We are not keeping it!!"

"Okay, Okay!! Just stop screaming okay!", said Kankuro backing up. He took one look at Temari's pants and grimaced.

"Uh..Temari..You ah..have a ..um...mark on your...um...pants.."

Temari looked down, only to see her pants seeping with blood.

"Shit!!", she yelled before running out of the room and crashing into the bathroom.

Kankuro waited...and waited...and waited...

"Kankuro!!!", yelled temari from the bathroom.

"Kankuro ran to her, careful not to hurt the baby too much.

"What is it?", he said behind the bathroom door.

He could hear Temari shuffling inside.

"I fweed tramfwons.", she said in a muffled voice.

"What?", Kankuro asked not understanding her.

He heard temari shuffling inside again.

"I need tampons!", she yelled. Kankuro took a step back.

"Hell no Temari!! Hell fucking no!! You remember the last time you asked me that don't you?!"

"i know Kankuro but i really-"

"No!! No way!! iam not going through that again!!"

"Please Kankuro! I really need your help!"

"No!"

"Please!?"

"No!!"

"Please!?"

"No!"

"I'll let you keep the baby!!"

"No- wait, what?"

Tamari paused for a moment.

"...I'll..I'll let you keep the baby...for a month-"

"Five months-"

"Three months-"

"Deal. Wheres the money?"

"I'll pay you back as soon as you get back from the store..I don't feel like coming out right now-"

"What about the baby?"

"What about the baby?"

"Well I can't go to the store with it. It's really dark outside and not to mention cold."

"Well you can't leave it with me!"

"What...what about Gaara?"

Temari was silent for a while.

"Kankuro...Are you out of your mind?"

"No..i just..I don't think Gaara's gonna do anything to the baby.."

"...Kankuro, you know we can't leave a child in the hands of-"

"I know, I know Temari but..I just really..don't think Gaara will do anything to it."

"Fine. Give it to Gaara- for now. i'll be out of the bathroom in a second

"Thank you so much Temari.", Kankuro said smiling."- He almost forgot Temari was behind the bathroom door.

Sighing he walked down the hall to Gaaras room. He managed to knock on it gently with one hand while holding the child with the other.

"Gaara...open the door please...", Kankuro said hesitantly.

In less than a moment the door slowly opened up with Gaara standing beside it.

"What...?", he asked slowly. Then his eyes shifted to the child squirming in Kankuro's arms.

"Thats not how you hold a baby.", he said for the second time that day.

Kankuro frowned.

"Well since you know so much Gaara, why don't you hold the damn thing!", Kankuro said outstretching the baby to him.

Gaara stared at Kankuro- then at the baby. Then at Kankuro again.

"Kankuro..."

"No gaara I am not drunk. I want you to hold onto the baby while I'm gone. I ahve to buy stuff for it..and Temari..."

Gaara continued to stare at Kankuro.

"Look Gaara,Temari's gonna be out of the bathroom in a minute to take the baby away from you, and I really have to go out and buy supplies before it gets really, really dark..."

Gaara stared for another moment or two before nodding his head, and slowly taking the baby from Kankuro's arms. Kakuro let it go carefully. When Gaara finally got it into his arms, he held it so the baby's chest rested against his and the childs head layed against his shoulder. Kankuro gapped.

"It's...not squirming...", he said slowly. Gaara nodded his head.

"You don't carry a baby bridal style, even if it's more comfortable for you, doesn't mean it's comfotable for the baby..", Gaara said stroking the babaies head.

"Kankuro stared with his mouth open.

"Gaara...how do you know this exactly?"

Gaara stared at Kankuro for a long moment.

"Once daddy locked me up in the basement for a couple of days. I found a few books about how to prepare for a child."

He looked at Kankuro and for a moment before turnng away again.

"I read them all...", he said while walking towards his bed, whitch was surprisingly neat and just made. Kankuro stared at Gaara some more before slowly blinking.

"Um...alright, then...I'll leave you alone...", he said quietly.

"Shhh...", said Gaara.

"She's sleeping..."

Kankuro looked at Gaara in confused.

"H-How o you know it's a girl?!", he almost shouted.

Gaara looked at him with a brow arched up. He shifted the bay so Kankuro could see the baby's neck. He pointed at the necklace that was around it. It said Sana in a neat cursive and it was a pinkish color. Kankuro's face turned an interesting shade of red.

"Oh...How could I have...missed that..."

Gaara rolled his eyes and readjusted the baby so that her head layed on his shoulder.

Kankuro took one last look at the child before sighing and closing Gaara's door. He ran down the stairs and opened the door to outside.

"Temari I'm leaving!!" he yelled before stepping out and closing the door behind him.

_What a long freaking day..._

_---------_

Holy Shiznit thats long- and pointless too!! Nothing cool happened in this chapter at all!!!...And the flash back was waaaaaay too long!! I mean who actually remembers a falsh back word for word...God I'm losing it (and only good reviews can get me back on my feet again...)


	6. Temari's Secret

**Counting Bodies Like Sheep To The Rhythm of The War Drums**

_Temari's Secret_

**-**

**-**

Kankuro's hands were freezing in the cold weather as he held multiple bags. He was supposed to buy a few tampons- pads (whatever they called them these days) and stuff for the baby, but for some reason ended up buying ten of everything instead. He bought the pads for Temari, food for the baby, food for himself and his siblings, baby toys, a nightlight, a variety of outfits for the baby, a shirt for himself, a jacket for Gaara, and God knows how many baby shoes (they were on sale).

All of this was stuffed into several bags that he held tightly in his freezing hands. When he reached his doorstep, he looked at the door knob for a very long time. How was he supposed to open the door? If he dropped the bag, materials might be damaged. . .or something. More importantly, he would have to bend down to pick all of them again. He could try bending down and ringing the door bell with his tongue. . . then again its not like anyone will necessarily hear the door bell. . . What if someone walks by. . .Temari might be busy with the baby. . .and Gaara. . .hmm. Kankuro thought for a moment.

Aww, Fuck it.

He dropped the bags mercilessly on the floor and reached in his pockets for his keys. Feeling the small metal object, he pulled it out, inserted it into the key hole and began to turn the knob. To his surprise the door opened without him even twisting the key in the key hole. This meant that the door was unlocked the entire time. Kankuro cursed loudly in annoyance as he picked up the heavy bags and walked through the door.

"Temari, I'm back!", he yelled into the ceiling, hoping that Temari would come to help him with the bags.

He was answered with silence. Kankuro dropped the bags near the counter and turned towards the stairs. "Temari?!", he called again.

Still no answer. Panicking, he ran upstairs to Temari's room. Opening the door he yelled- "Temari?!"

"Kankuro!", yelled Temari sitting up from the bed. She had her headphones on and was painting her nails red. "Can you knock before you come in? Christ, you scared the hell out of me. . .", said Temari closing the lid on the nail polish.

Kankuro looked around the room. "Where's the baby?"

Temari sighed and said, "In Gaara's room."

"What?!", said Kankuro in disbelief.

"Gaara wouldn't give it to me.", she said defensively. Kankuro was still in shock. "You left the baby in Gaara's room?!"

"He wouldn't give it to me!", Temari nearly yelled. "I came out of the bathroom and went into his room to get it, but before I could grab the stupid thing, Gaara said he'll kill it if I go anywhere near it.", Temari put her head down in shame. "I waited by his door for a half an hour to make sure everything was alright- Nothing happened, so I went back into my room. . ."

Kankuro stared at Temari for a long time.

_"Temari hates kids..she told me..."_

Kankuro quickly shook Gaara's words out of his head.

"He really does hate me. . .", She said to herself quietly.

"Don't worry, Tem.", Kankuro reassured her. "I've got everything covered."

Kankuro walked out of Temari's room furiously. How could he have trusted Gaara? Especially with such a precious child. He wanted to punch the red head so hard. "Gaara!", he didn't wait for Gaara to open the door. Instead he barged in, arms, ready for whatever horror was to come.

There was none.

The child was sleeping peacefully on Gaara's bed. A dark sheet covered her waist down. She slept on her back with her arms to her side and her head tilted sideways, a small slick of drool falling from her tiny lips. Gaara stood beside the bed, looking at the baby with his normal emotionless eyes. There was no malice, no anger, no love- no nothing. Gaara's impassive face simply watched as the baby slept.

"Gaara?", Kankuro said again. Gaara looked at Kankuro.

"You're back.", he stated turning back to the child. Kankuro nodded even though Gaara couldn't see him.

"So...", Kankuro said after several moments. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine.", said Gaara. "But she'll be hungry when she wakes up." Kankuro nodded again. "Uh...yeah..I bought baby food."

"Good.", said Gaara still eyeing the child as she slept.

"Uh...Gaara?", Gaara looked at Kankuro without moving his head. Kankuro hated when he did that. Gaara would stand perfectly still and when someone called him, his eyeballs will travel ever so slowly in order to catch that persons eyes. The way his eyes looked at something was terrifying.

"Did Temari. . . come here a while a go? When I was out?", Kankuro asked finally.

"Yes.", replied Gaara.

"Did she ask for the baby?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you give it to her?"

". . ."

"Gaara- why didn't you-"

"You already know why Kankuro.", Gaara said cutting Kankuro off. Kankuro grew silent and he clenched his fists. "Temari is not a monster Gaara. - How many times to I have to tell you that?!"-

"As many times as you want.", Gaara replied quietly. Kankuro clenched his fists.

"You know what? Just forget it.", said Kankuro stepping out of the room.

"Wait.", said Gaara before Kankuro could fully retreat. Kankuro barely heard Gaara say anything, but he could see the red heads lips moving- this is why he stopped.

Gaara looked at the baby, and Kankuro followed Gaara's eyes. The baby was stirring in her sleep. It let out a small whimper before finally opening it's eyes and waking up. Kankuro slapped his forehead. He completely forgot that the baby was still in Gaara's room. Kankuro slowly walked towards it and bent down so he could be eye to eye with the child.

"You said she'd be hungry, right?", asked Kankuro suddenly, remembering that Gaara was still in the room. Kankuro recieved no answer, so he figured the red head nodded.

"Well. . .the food is downstairs.", continued Kankuro. He hesitated a bit before picking up the baby from the bed and letting it lean its head on his shoulder - like Gaara did before. The baby made a small whimpering sound before relaxing against Kankuro. Kankuro looked at Gaara for a moment before leaving the room and walking down the stairs.

He had trouble once he reached the bottom of the steps. He didn't unpack anything, and there was no baby chair he could place the child in. He frowned at the mess of bags on the table. Which bag had the baby food again? And how was he supposed to feed it in the first place? Kankuro was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize the presence behind him.

"Are you just going to stand there?" asked Temari slowly. Kankuro turned suddenly. He sighed when he saw it was only his sister. "Uh...Tem- can you help me out? Here. Hold the baby while I take out the food and stuff..."

Temari groaned. "Why don't you hold the baby, Kankuro. I'll get the food." Kankuro nodded hesitantly.

-

Feeding the baby was harder than Kankuro thought. For one thing- he didn't buy any baby spoons- so it was hard to navigate one of Temari's little tea spoons into the tiny little mouth. Not to mention that most of the food either repulsed the child or was too big for her to eat. Finally, Temari opened a packet of Gerbii Babii apple sauce which the baby enthusiastically ate. It was a messy job, and only ten percent of what was in the spoon ever went into the child's mouth- but the baby never complained.

"Hey Temari. "Said Kankuro as he put another spoon full of apple sauce into the baby's mouth. "Did you know that she's a girl?"

Temari almost dropped the Gerbii Babii jar she was holding. "You checked?!" Kankuro frowned at her sister. "Of course not. Gaara just saw a name tag on her neck."

Temari raised an eyebrow. "Who puts a name tag on a baby?" Kankuro shrugged his shoulders. "It's more like a necklace than anything else. " He said slowly. "Her name's Sana."

Temari frowned. "Sana? What a stupid name."

At that moment the baby sneezed causing the mess of apple sauce in her mouth to squirt into Temari's eye.

"Gross!" she exclaimed while dropping the Gerbii Babii jar and rushing to the sink. Kankuro laughed loudly at the display. "I don't think she appreciates you calling her name stupid." Kankuro said between chuckles.

Temari glared at him with her good eye. "Yes, well it is stupid. Let's change it." Kankuro stopped laughing. "Change it? Why? It's not even ours."

Temari spun around to face Kankuro. "My point exactly! This thing has nothing to do with us! But instead of just putting her into an orphanage like you were supposed to- you decide to keep it instead!"

Kankuro was surprised at Temari's sudden outburst. "Temari-"

"And you better remember this, Kankuro- the only reason why she's here is because I let you keep her- and only for a few months! After those months past- you're sending her away- Do you hear me?!"

"Temari what the hell is your problem?!"

Temari blinked. Then she blinked again. "I'm tired." she finally. "I'm going upstairs."

Kankuro watched quietly as she marched quickly up the steps to their little house.

"...Weebllllluuuuulp." said the baby who was also watching Temari. Kankuro nodded his head absentmindedly. "Yeah...you're right."

Kankuro stood up from the chair. He saw the mess of food on the floor and sighed. "We'll leave that for me to clean tomorrow okay, baby?" Kankuro said to the child. He would have to stay on Temari's good side if he wanted to keep the thing for as long as he could, so if he changed her name maybe Temari would like her better.

"So what's a good name...?" he said to himself as he walked up the stairs.

-

Four weeks. For long weeks. Well at least to Temari. She was baby sitting again- Kankuro went into town again for groceries, and Gaara was probably in his room casting witch spells for all she cared. The baby, renamed Chuugo- courtesy of Temari herself, lay on her bed doing some sort of aerobic exercise with her feet. She didn't tell Kankuro that Chuugo was her boyfriend's brother's name and that it meant brat in whatever language Chouji's parents spoke.

It wasn't at all hard to babysit. All she had to do was put the baby on the bed and leave it there until her brother came back. There were times when Chuugo complained, whimpered, and even cried, and at those times she would either ignore it, scream at it, or leave it in front of Gaara's door. There were very few occasions when she comforted the child, but that was only when Kankuro was around.

"Temari!"

Speak of the devil. Temari turned off her television, grabbed the baby from the bed carelessly and began walking down the stairs. "Did you buy Chinese food?" she asked absentmindedly as she saw the familiar happy face bag on the table. Kankuro looked at the bag for a split second before looking at the baby in Temari's arms.

"Yeah, I b-brought chinese."

It was then that Temari noticed how fast Kankuro was breathing. "What's wrong?" she asked slowly.

"Nothing!" Kankuro said quickly. "I...I just...it's nothing." Temari narrowed her eyes. She walked up to Kankuro and stared hard into his eyes for a moment. Kankuro was a mess and he was sweating like a pig under the locks of hair on his forehead. After a few moments of staring into her little brother's eyes Temari smirked.

"I know exactly what's going on..." she said with the same smirk plastered on her face. "You ran here didn't you?" she asked happily. Kankuro put on a look of defeat and sighed. "Yeah, I ran into-"

"So you finally realize that you've gotta lose some of that weight!" Temari exclaimed. Kankuro put on a perplexed look.

"So did you finally hear what those guys say about you?" she said while walking over to the table and peeking a look into the bag of chinese food while managing Chuugo with her other hand. "I'm sorry you had to hear what they had to say, Kankuro- but you really have to lose a few pounds- you've been gaining alot lately."

Kankuro blinked." Well..." he said slowly. "...Yeah...just thought I'd...exercise before heading home." he said weakly. Temari smiled at him. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. You don't have to hide your efforts from me." said Temari. "Now hold this thing while I separate the food." she said handing Kankuro the baby.

"Did you feed her already?" asked Kankuro when he found his voice. Temari nodded her head as she separated the food. Kankuro frowned at the plate she made for him. It hardly had anything in it- a small chicken wing, a crab Rangoon and a side of rice. Gaara's plate however had a lot of everything on it. Kankuro then noticed that Temari didn't have a plate for herself.

"Hey, Tem- aren't you gonna eat?"

Temari looked at him for a split second before shaking her head. "I already ate." Kankuro nodded his head in understanding. "Are you seriously gonna give Gaara all of that to eat?" he asked. Temari shrugged her shoulders. "He's gotta eat.", was her only explanation. Kankuro sighed and sat on the table with Chuugo on his lap. "Are you gonna eat in his room again?" he asked. Temari nodded her head. "To make sure he eats." she said as she stood up straight and walked with the plate up the stairs. "Be careful!", Kankuro yelled up at her. Temari waved her her hand as a sign that he heard him.

"Guess it's just me and you again, huh Chuugo?" Temari heard her brother say before she entered Gaara's room.

-

"What are you working on over there?" Temari asked as she put another spoon full of rice in her mouth. Gaara stood in the corner of his room. Twiddling his fingers on a mess of brown strings.

"It's sick that you still keep that." Temari said with a bored tone as she scooped another spoon full of rice into her mouth. Gaara ignored her and continued to twiddle his fingers against what looked like hair.

Temari let out a belch that seemed to echo through the room and she giggled a nit. "Excuse me." she said with a smile on her face. "You sure you don't want any of this food?" she asked the red head with a smirk on her face. After she asked the question she began to cough violently on the food. The she giggled again. "Oops."

Gaara turned around to face her. "Why do you always come here?" he asked her slowly. Temari ignored the evil look in his eyes. "Because I don't have to put up a front when I'm alone with you." she said quietly in all seriousness. Gaara eyes her carefully. "You could tell Kankuro the truth." he said turning back and going to his drawer.

Temari snorted. "Yeah, right- and miss all the fun I'm having with you guys right now?" She looked sadly at the now empty plate and threw it onto the floor. "Why don't you entertain me, Gaara?" she said absentmindedly.

"Get out of my room." Said Gaara with something glistening in his hand.

Temari smirked when she saw the knife in Gaara's hand. "Gonna cut yourself?" Gaara walked over his bed and pulled out a wooden like doll. He began carving it with the knife. Temari frowned. "Don't know why you still bother with that thing." she said rolling her eyes. She stood up and walked over to Gaara. She reached for the Doll in his hands only to be pushed away by Gaara's surprisingly brute force. She smirked when he did this. "I'll scream." she said threateningly. "And we don't want an episode like before to happen again....Do we?"

Gaara glared at her. He started to hand her the doll when his long sleeve rolled down to show a large scar on his arm. Temari laughed when she saw it. "Hope I didn't cut too dee-"

"Temari!"

Temari muttered a curse under her breath. "What the hell is it?" she asked quietly to herself before heading towards the door. She turned to look at Gaara before exiting. "Later baby brother."

-

Kankuro sighed when Temari started shouting in his ear. "Chouji gave this to me!" she yelled. "How could you break it?!" Kankuro shrugged his shoulders. "It was in the way when I was reaching for the-"

"I don't care!!" Temari yelled before stomping up the stairs with a broken miniature angel statue in her hand. "How he hell am I going to explain this to him?!" Kankuro heard her shout before she slammed the door to he room shut.

Kankuro sighed shakily. Normally something like this wouldn't have happened to him, but he was just so out of it after...after what happened today. Chuugo was in his room sleeping- he put her to bed only a little while ago. He knew he should be watching the kid, but he couldn't right now.

He had to think. Hard. He took out a flyer from his pocket and stared at it with a sad look on his face. "Have you seen Sana Uchiha?" It said in enormous bold letters. There was a well developed picture of the girl on the center of the flyer, and on the bottom it said where to contact the owner and the police department. Kankuro let out a shaky sigh. This flyer meant that even the police were looking for Sana- or rather Chuugo. Kankuro rubbed a hand through his hair and sighed again. He ran home this afternoon because he could've sworn it was the owner of Chuugo who was putting up the flyer's only a block away.

He couldn't tell Temari. That would give her the perfect reason to give Chuugi away. He obviously couldn't just give the child back to that deranged man, and the orphanage was an option he would never take before his time with Chuugo was up -So he was left with a choice that he never thought he would make.

He would talk to Gaara.

-

I...I updated? Woah. Sign of apocolypse. : ) R&R?- Oh and to clarify to some of my reviewers- This was never really supposed to be sandcest...so...I don't know...I guess I'll have to ask you guys what YOU want. Sandcest? No Sandcest? Tell me in your reviews- (If you review) .

Later.


End file.
